


Viceversa

by pinkhideko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhideko/pseuds/pinkhideko
Summary: Kuroo se despierta esa mañana y se percata de que no está en su cuarto y el cuerpo en el que se encuentra no es el suyo. Tras recibir una llamada de su propio móvil y que Daichi le responda con su voz desde este, se dan cuenta de que, por alguna razón, se han intercambiado los cuerpos durante la noche. Tendrán que descubrir que es lo que les ha pasado y como remediarlo para volver a sus propios cuerpos.





	Viceversa

Noto como una luz extraña y para nada familiar impacta sobre mi cara, que me obliga a darme la vuelta bocabajo, buscando tapar la cara con mi almohada para evitar tanta claridad. Entreabro los ojos, poco a poco, para acostumbrar mi vista a la luz que ahora reconozco que viene de la ventana. A medida que voy acomodándome me doy cuenta de una cosa. La ventana es de madera en vez de aluminio como la de mi cuarto de verdad y el paisaje, que puedo divisar a través, no son otros edificios si no árboles. ¿Cuándo han desaparecido los otros apartamentos? Me enderezo y me destapo, tirando la colcha a mis pies y me doy cuenta de que estoy durmiendo en un futón y no en mi cama de tipo occidental. Tampoco reconozco los calzoncillos que llevo, pues juraría recordar que llevaba unos calzones con gatitos cuando me acosté y no unos bóxer normales y formales.

 

— Ah, esto sí que no. ¿DÓNDE COJONES ESTÁN MIS CALZONCILLOS DE GATITOS? — pregunto a gritos y es cuando advierto que estoy hablando con una voz distinta pero familiar.

 

Una voz de mujer me pregunta desde el piso inferior que si me pasa algo y pronuncia un nombre, que no corresponde con el mío. Aunque no me entero de cual dice. Me siento súper aturdido y siento ganas de vomitar porque no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Intento recopilar la información que he recogido en cinco minutos. No estoy en mi habitación. Por lo que puedo divisar por la ventana, estando sentado en el futón, es que me encuentro en alguna zona rural o de pueblo. Mi voz ha cambiado. Y lo más importante, ¡NO LLEVO MIS CALZONCILLOS FAVORITOS DE GATITOS! Me levanto y siento mi cuerpo muy pesado por tantas emociones y siento ganas de llorar por llevar unos calzoncillos tan horribles y sin personalidad. Miro la habitación, en busca de mayor información sobre este nuevo cuarto. Está ordenado y tiene pocas cosas. El futón, un escritorio con su silla, un armario empotrado, un espejo y algo que me llama la atención colgado detrás de la puerta. Un uniforme negro con el nombre de un instituto. Me acerco, porque desde donde estoy no puedo leerlo bien, y mi cara se vuelve un poema (o eso me imagino si alguien me mirase en este momento) porque reconozco las letras.

 

— ¿Karasuno? ¿P-pero qué cojones? — hago varias muecas e inspecciono con ansiedad el característico uniforme negro de los cuervos. Vuelvo a recorrer la habitación con la vista y voy directo al espejo. Tengo que saber que está pasando aquí y tengo una corazonada.

 

Pero el presentimiento que tengo es aún peor (o mejor, pero mi orgullo me impide exteriorizarlo). En el reflejo del espejo está  un cuerpo fibroso y fuerte, moldeado por los múltiples entrenamientos. Aunque no tanto como el mío. Tengo una menor estatura de la que tengo y me encuentro extraño. Mi pelo es corto y tengo cara de buenazo. Otra pérdida por la que llorar, no tengo mi cara de gamberro y malote con la que ligar. En general, no hace falta ser muy listos para saber que la persona que está enfrente de mí no soy yo o el que se supone que debería estar, ya sabes mi cuerpo y esas cosas, sino que se encuentra el capitán de Karasuno. Ese tal Daichi. Me quedo sin expresión alguna en la cara, hasta que poco a poco voy interiorizando lo que eso significa y mi rostro se torna en una de terror.

 

— ¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEE! ¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO? — mi madre adoptiva, es decir, la de Daichi, me grita de nuevo desde abajo para saber si me pasa algo y le contesto con esta voz, que todavía no asimilo que tengo. Echo de menos mi voz potente.

 

Intento inspirar y expirar, para intentar tranquilizarme. Esto no puede estar pasando pero está pasando. Vuelvo a mirar el espejo, porque del susto me había apartado y me fijo con más detenimiento. Acarició mis (sus) abdominales y mi mano se desliza hacia los pectorales y mis (sus) bíceps.

 

— No está mal… nunca me había fijado, pero no está nada mal. Aunque no tanto como yo. — digo entre dientes. Entonces mi vista en el reflejo se desvía hacia abajo. Hacia los bóxers.

 

Una sonrisa de diversión y mis cejas elevadas muestran una expresión de curiosidad. Mi mano va hacía la goma de los calzoncillos y los retiro hacia fuera para mirar su interior.

 

— _Oh hoho?_ — mi sonrisa se vuelve amplia y vuelvo a colocar los calzoncillos en su sitio. — Pues no está mal, oye. — no quiero admitir que está mejor de lo que esperaba.

 

El móvil de Daichi comienza a vibrar como un loco sobre las sábanas, por lo que dirijo mis pasos hacia allí y me agacho para cogerlo. En la pantalla sale mi nombre.

 

— ¿Me estoy llamando a mí mismo? ¿Qué estoy en la película Paprika? — pregunto entre dientes y decido coger el móvil para desentrañar este misterio. Mi propia voz (la de verdad) me responde.

— ¿Kuroo?

— Kuroo eres tú, soy Daichi.

— Imbécil, eres tú, ¿verdad? — me pregunta y puedo notar que su (mi) voz está algo nerviosa y molesta.

— ... — me mantengo callado.

— ...

— ...

—  ¡RESPÓNDEME DE UNA VEZ! — me grita, dejándome sordo por unos segundos.

— ¡Sí! ¿Quién va a ser? Es de sentido común. Lo que no es de sentido común ni del gusto son estos calzoncillos tan feos.

— Habló el de los gatitos.

— No hables así de mis calzoncillos favoritos si no quieres morir. — respondo con el puño en modo amenazante aunque esté solo en la habitación y no pueda verme.

— Si tan orgulloso estás, seguro que los de Nekoma no les importará verlos. — me quedo mudo y siento que me ha pillado. Estoy orgulloso de mis calzoncillos pero no tanto como para ir pavoneándome con ellos. De hecho, tengo los calzoncillos divididos en dos tipos: calzones con animalitos para estar en casa y calzoncillos formales y serios (para mi gusto horrorosos), para cuando tengo que dormir fuera de casa con los de mi equipo. — Como no contestas, me lo tomaré como que sí te importa y he acertado en mi teoría.

— ¿Con esto quieres decir que has inspeccionado el cajón de mis calzoncillos?

 

 Ahora sé que soy yo el que consigue dejarle sin palabras a él. Tras dos minutos, responde.

 

— Era por la ciencia y saber qué me había pasado y dónde estaba. Solo eso. ¿O tú no has hecho lo mismo? — ahora soy yo el que calla al recordar que yo he visto algo incluso más personal como es su “cuervo”.

— No, porque soy una persona decente y respetuosa.

— Sí, claro… — se queda callado y escucho a través del teléfono que se está moviendo y tocando alguna tela, como si se estuviese vistiendo. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué nos ha pasado esto? ¿Y qué podemos hacer para revertirlo?

 

Nos quedamos unos minutos los dos callados y pienso en las diferentes opciones de lo que está pasando, mientras me quedo empanado mirando al andrajoso ventilador del techo, que parece que se va a caer en un momento a otro encima de mi cabeza.

 

— ¿Deberíamos quedar y vernos? A lo mejor así encontramos mejor una solución. Tenemos suerte de que hoy no haya clase y no vayamos a cagarla en el instituto. — no sé porque pero la pregunta me cuesta formularla, porque siento que estoy sugiriendo algo indecente. Me auto convenzo de que solo es lo mejor para ambos y que será más fácil de encontrar las respuestas a nuestras preguntas. Claramente, mis intenciones son puras y recatadas. Sí, sí. Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza empotrarlo contra una pared. Para nada.

— …Sí, será lo mejor. Quedemos en un sitio intermedio, voy a mirar donde podemos quedar y te mando ubicación en unos minutos. — me contesta después de unos segundos y me cuelga sin despedirse. Pero que educación de mierda tienen estos pueblerinos.

 

Lanzo el móvil de vuelta a las sábanas y me acerco al armario para coger algo de vestir. Vaya, que sorpresa, más ropa seria. Cojo un polo y unos vaqueros. Tengo que reprimir la impulsividad de coger unas tijeras y hacerles un agujero en las rodillas para modernizarlos. ¿Y este chico es un millennial? El móvil vuelve a vibrar y vuelvo a por él, tras terminar de vestirme. Pero me encuentro con otro problema. El patrón. Intento varios y al final resulta que es lo más fácil del mundo. Lo tiene puesto en forma de L. Tengo un mensaje de Line de mí mismo, es decir, de Daichi. Es una foto. Le doy, la descargo y la abro. Es una foto del cajón con todos mis calzoncillos de animalitos. Le escribo un mensaje, tecleando con toda mi rabia y vergüenza y se lo mando.

 

* * *

**Daichi ( _real!Kuroo_ ) 10:15 am. 5/14:**

DEJA A MIS CALZONCILLOS TRANQUILOS. IMPURO. PERVERTIDO. ASQUEROSO. NI LOS TOQUES O LOS ENSUCIARAS CON TUS MANOS DE PALETO.

Y BUSCA UN LUGAR PARA QUEDAR. 

* * *

**Kuroo ( _real!Daichi_ ) 10:16 am. 5/14:**

¿Sabes que estoy en tu cuerpo, verdad? ¿Eres consciente de que te has llamado a ti mismo paleto?

*emoji de osito sonriente*

* * *

**Daichi ( _real!Kuroo_ ) 10:17 am. 5/14:**

Tú ganas. Ahora seré yo el que busque algo para avergonzarte. 

* * *

**Kuroo ( _real!Daichi_ ) 10:20 am. 5/14:**

Adelante. Te reto. No encontrarás nada. Solo soy un chico paleto y serio. 

* * *

 

Me guardo el móvil en el bolsillo trasero y ahora sí, me pongo en modo Sherlock Holmes y empiezo a rebuscar como un loco por todos los recovecos, cajones y sitios para encontrar algo avergonzante sobre Daichi. Pero resulta una búsqueda infructuosa. ¿Este chico es perfecto o un aburrido de narices? Cojo su bandolera y meto algunas cosas como la cartera y un mapa con las líneas de trenes de la zona, que con suerte estaba en su escritorio y creo que me puede hacer falta. Justo cuando voy a salir de casa, Daichi me envía el nombre de un pueblo que conozco, que está a mitad entre su casa y la mía en Tokio. Salgo de casa y voy hacia la estación de cercanías. Allí, aunque intento en un principio buscarlo por mí mismo, acabo preguntando a un revisor que tren es el que debo de coger para llegar. Tras esperar unos diez minutos, pasa por delante de mí y me subo en él. Cavilo entre si sentarme o quedarme de pie, así que al final decido sentarme porque es una hora de viaje hasta llegar a ese pueblo. Le mando un mensaje a Daichi para entretenerme mientras, porque no me gusta esperar.

 

* * *

**Daichi ( _real!Kuroo_ ) 11:00 am. 5/14:**

¿Tienes algún tipo de secreto oscuro? Es imposible que seas tan perfecto. 

* * *

  **Kuroo ( _real!Daichi_ ) 11:05 am. 5/14:**

Ya te dije que no encontrarías nada.

* * *

**Daichi ( _real!Kuroo_ ) 11:07 am. 5/14:**

No me parece justo que sepas mi secreto y yo de ti no tenga ninguno. Bueno, a menos que escondas que tienes un gran cuervo ahí abajo.

* * *

**Kuroo ( _real!Daichi_ )  11:10 am. 5/14:**

NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS MIRADO ESO. Y ME DECÍAS A MI PERVERTIDO. ESTA CONVERSACIÓN QUEDARÁ GUARDADA PARA FUTUROS CHANTAJES.

Espero que te gustase la vista.

* * *

 

Ese último mensaje me hace ruborizarme y puedo notar que mi cara comienza a arder, como nunca antes. Pero este es imbécil o qué. No sé ni que responder. Porque hay algo de razón en sus palabras, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Cojo valentía y vuelvo en mí.

 

* * *

**Daichi ( _real!Kuroo_ ) 11:15 am. 5/14:**

¿Y si fue así? ¿Qué dirías?

* * *

**Kuroo ( _real!Daichi_ ) 11:16 am. 5/14:**

Podrías decírmelo a la cara. Entonces te creeré y sabré que no me estás siguiendo la broma.

* * *

**Daichi ( _real!Kuroo_ ) 11:19 am. 5/14:**

Sabes mi secreto vergonzoso, ahora tengo que decirte esto a la cara para que me creas… ¿y tú que vas a decirme a mí? Merezco algún cumplido por tu parte o un secreto. Algo. ¿No crees? Sería lo justo.

* * *

**Kuroo ( _real!Daichi_ ) 11:20 am. 5/14:**

\\_(ツ)_/

* * *

**Daichi ( _real!Kuroo_ ) 11:21 am. 5/14:**

Cobarde.

* * *

 

No vuelve a responderme al mensaje. Decido quedarme mirando por la ventana, observando el paisaje e intentar coger el sueño con el traqueteo del tren para que el tiempo pase más rápido. Pero mis pensamientos me lo impiden. ¿Qué me diría Daichi en un entorno en el que esté cómodo? ¿Qué piensa de mí? A lo mejor que soy un imbécil. Tampoco iría desencaminado. Me acomodo en el asiento y me encuentro mirando el móvil de manera inconsciente para ver si tengo algún mensaje. Pero nada. Solo varios del grupo de Karasuno, que el pequeño y Kageyama están picándose desde hace una hora, mientras Tanaka y Noya caldean el ambiente y lo comentan mandando memes. He preferido no leerlos porque sé que debería decir algo en nombre de Daichi y no me encuentro con ganas de pensar que escribiría, ni tampoco de trolear. Acomodo la cabeza contra la ventana y cierro los ojos. Estoy siendo un patético. Parezco una chica de un shojo enamorada y que su amado pasa de él. ¡Pero si a mí no me gusta ese estirado de mierda! Además, que yo soy un capitán mejor que él, donde va a parar. Debería estar él besando el suelo que piso. Vuelvo a mirar el móvil y veo que me queda media hora de viaje por la hora que marca el móvil. Ahora echo de menos mi propio móvil para echar unas partidas al Love Live! y jugar con mi preciosa Nico, por lo menos estaría entretenido. Sin embargo, el móvil empieza a vibrar, pero no por recibir un mensaje sino de una llamada desde mi móvil de verdad. Lo cojo con la mano temblándome de los nervios y la ansiedad. Me está empezando a superar esta situación de película de cuerpos intercambiados. Ojalá estuviese en mi cuerpo, mazado y perfecto, y en casa de Kenma jugando al Mario Kart y jugar con la princesa Peach.

 

— Me faltan diez minutos para llegar. — contesto sin esperar a que me diga nada.

— Te voy a dar un beso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esto a qué viene?

— Que eso es lo que te voy a hacer cuando nos veamos. — me quedo callado y me rasco la nariz, agobiado y nervioso. ¿Pero este qué dice? Antes de que me morree él, lo hago yo.

— Eso si no lo hago yo antes. — digo sin pensar, pero tampoco me arrepiento. — Seguro que te haces caca encima y no das el primer paso.

— Ya veremos quién es el que se caga y quién no. Perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

— Ya estamos con los refranes de viejo.

— Sí, sí. Nos vemos. — y me cuelga.

 

Guardo el móvil en mis vaqueros y me tapo la cara con las manos. ¿Pero qué conversación ha sido esta? Estoy que no me lo creo. Pero estoy empezando a entender o pensar el por qué nos ha ocurrido esto de nuestros cuerpos. Siempre nos mirábamos antes y después de los partidos, podíamos masticar la rivalidad, teníamos este juego interno de putearnos o bufarnos como los gatos, pero en realidad… No, no quería admitirlo con un altavoz entre mis pensamientos. Y menos en voz alta.

Una voz femenina que procede del altavoz del tren, avisa que la próxima parada es la mía. Me levanto del asiento y noto que los nervios me invaden el cuerpo. No recordaba haber estado así jamás. ¿Yo? ¿Tetsuro Kuroo? ¿Nervioso? ¿Por alguien? Mis pies se mueven inquietos, mientras miro la puerta de salida del tren. Ahhhh, llega ya. Vamos. Al fin, el tren se va deteniendo y enfrente puedo ver la parada de la estación. Espero a que se pare por completo y le doy mil veces al botón hasta que se vuelve verde y se abre de par en par, dejándome libre. Supongo que al estar en el cuerpo de Daichi, su espíritu me posee y me siento como un pájaro en libertad tras darme el aire en la cara. Poso los pies sobre las baldosas y me dirijo hasta las tornas para salir al exterior. Cuando pongo el bono sobre el lector de tarjetas para que me deje de salir, justo empieza a vibrarme el móvil. Mientras guardo el bono, saco el móvil del bolsillo y leo el mensaje que acaba de llegarme. Es de Daichi.

 

* * *

**Kuroo ( _real!Daichi_ ) 12:02 am. 5/14:**

Te veo.

* * *

 

Mi cabeza se vuelve loca buscando mi cuerpo y mi característica cresta, pero no me encuentro. Me sorprendo cuando unas manos pasan por mis hombros y me da la vuelta para encontrarme conmigo mismo. Es realmente extraño verme enfrente. Pero rarísimo. Y, ¿dónde está mi cresta? Este subnormal como se atreve a salir de mi casa sin peinarme y el pelo chafado. Pero más raro incluso es besarte a ti mismo. Pues Daichi se tira hacia mí, sosteniendo mi (su) rostro entre sus (mis) manos y nuestros labios se juntan. Siento como el corazón amenaza con salírseme por la boca por el ritmo de mis latidos. Deslizo mis manos hacia su mejilla y le separo.

 

— Ven.

 

Le agarro de la muñeca y tiro de él (de mi cuerpo verdadero) y le llevo casi en volandas hasta los servicios, aunque casi me pierdo de camino al no conocer la estación. Suelto su muñeca y me dirijo a uno de los cubículos, abriéndolo de par en par. Agarro el filo de su chaqueta y me muerdo el labio de forma sugerente. Observo como mi rostro me mira excitado y me sonríe, entendiendo mis intenciones. Dios, esto es tan raro. Me está poniendo cachondo verme a mí mismo pero sabiendo que es Daichi quien está en su interior. Empiezo a reír y tiro de su chaqueta para introducirle dentro del cubículo, cerrando la puerta después. Le empotro contra la puerta dando lugar a un ruido sordo. Noto como intenta esconder su rostro en su chaqueta.

 

— ¿Ahora te pones tímido?

— Es que se me hace rarísimo besarme a mí mismo… y besarte a ti. — me responde y eso me enciende más todavía.

 

Acerco mis labios a su cuello y le muerdo. Puedo escuchar que le saco un gemido leve y eso para mí es insuficiente. Deslizo mis labios sobre el resto de su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja. Meto una de mis piernas entre las suyas y puedo notar una incipiente erección en su entrepierna. Aproximo mis labios hacia su oído y le susurro:

 

— Pues a mí me da morbo. — y lamo el lóbulo de su oreja. Comienza a gemir más y sé que le gusta. Le doy un par de mordidas suaves y una de mis manos se desliza a su (mi) entrepierna y acaricio esa zona del pantalón. — Estás que ardes…

 

 Suelto una sonrisa socarrona y tras quedarnos unos segundos mirándonos fijamente, vuelvo a sonreír divertido y voy descendiendo, junto con la participación de mis manos por su cuerpo, hasta el pantalón. Cojo su cinturón e intento quitárselo con un poco de violencia porque estoy ansioso de querer hacerle disfrutar. Desabrocho el botón de los vaqueros, que ya podría haber cogido unos más nuevos y bonitos, y me encuentro con mis calzoncillos de gatitos. Mis queridos calzoncillos.

 

— Oh, os echaba de menos mis bebés…— toco la tela de mis calzoncillos y me centro, sobre todo, en la zona de su entrepierna. Desvío la mirada con algo de pesar del preciado bulto a su cara para ver su reacción. Está (mi cara) toda roja.  Nunca pensé que fuese a verme tan rojo en la vida. Y esta vez de verdad. En mi propia cara.

— C-cállate… ¿te parece normal hablar de tus calzoncillos en esta situación? — tartamudea un poco de los nervios, la vergüenza de la situación y la excitación.

— Entonces, ¿prefieres que hablemos de esta maravillosa erección?

— Bueno, será de la tuya, que es tu cuerpo.

— Pues nunca la he visto así de excitada. — replico y prefiero darle unos minutos de paz sin observar su rostro, para que se calme. Además, que me espera algo mejor ahí abajo. — Aunque debo decir que la tuya no tiene nada que envidiarle a la mía.

 

Mi cara se encuentra de nuevo enfrente de mis calzoncillos de gatitos. Deslizo mis dedos hacia el extremo de ellos y tiro lentamente hacia abajo, mostrándomelo todo en su máximo esplendor. Sonrío y noto que mi cabeza apenas ya puede pensar, el calor domina al control de mi cuerpo y cuando voy a acercar mi boca hacia ello…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Me despierto. Estoy de vuelta a mi habitación. Y esta vez la de Tokio. Me enderezo en la cama, sobresaltado y con un calor fuera de lo normal. Me destapo y veo que llevo mis queridos calzoncillos de gatitos y una enorme erección de regalo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me tengo que despertar justo en ESE MOMENTO? — suspiro y me catapulto de nuevo sobre la cama y me tapo el rostro con la mano. — Ahora como voy a mirarlo a la cara…

 


End file.
